


【雏丸横】初日

by orphan_account



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 大三角一起洗澡，怎么能不发生什么呢～很短，横右注意
Kudos: 1





	【雏丸横】初日

“啊…哈啊…不要…会有人来的…”

“来了也没关系，反正都是面把。”

在布满水蒸气的浴室，肉体和肉体的撞击声伴着水声，显得格外淫靡。

门“唰”地被拉开，来人看到里面的光景，不爽地踢开鞋子。

“你们两个怎么又擅自搞上了？”

脱掉衣服，丸山胡乱的淋了浴，跳入池中。

村上坐在浴池边，横山背对着村上坐在他的粗大阴茎上，在村上激烈的操弄下几乎要倒进池中，好在被村上紧紧地抓住两只手臂。害怕发出声音被人听见，只能隐忍着发出低低的呻吟。

丸山走近正在“运动”的二人。村上有些不满。

“别碍事，一会就要公演了。”

“既然知道，你还在这里做这种事。”

丸山俯下身，舔弄横山挺立的乳珠，把自己的分身和横山的贴在一起，上下套弄。

“啊…maru…不要…这样…要去了…”

横山的三处敏感带被同时玩弄，已经几乎就要忍不住释放。后面的村上在这时加重了力道，一下下顶到横山的身体深处。

“不……啊…！”

横山的呻吟声明显变大了些，察觉到横山将要高潮，丸山用手指堵住横山的前端，把横山的欲望封在体内。

“maru…不要…好难受…”

本要喷薄而出的欲望硬生生被压抑在身体，横山几乎要哭出来。他乞求着面前的丸山，丸山却摇摇头。

“裕亲的身体就这么饥渴吗，我才一会没在就和hina先做了。”

“是hina他……”

“我们先做怎么了，本来就是你来晚了。”

村上不满的反驳着丸山，横山没能顺利高潮的后穴此刻正紧紧地吸着他，令他不得不停下动作等横山放松下来。

“可我一加入yoko就高潮了呢。是吧裕亲？”

横山因丸山的话又染上一层红晕。

“因为裕亲的乳头很敏感啊。”

惯例地用几句简单的话轻易地把横山变成熟透的虾子，丸山满意地继续了自己的动作。

“别玩太过火，一会还要请staff帮忙换衣服。”

“不用你提醒。”

一会就要开始首场巡演，这次村上和丸山没有做到横山失去意识，只让他射了两次便放过了他。

“我先走了，还得拍视频给饭们呢。”

“我也先去准备了，yoko好好清理一下啊。”

横山脱力的坐在池子中，大口地喘着气。

今天也没能和村上好好说话呢。

—end—

#横山的乳头很敏感  
#只有横山没穿好衣服  
#雏横又没能好好说话


End file.
